


Inseparability

by xblackstars



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblackstars/pseuds/xblackstars
Summary: "Hunters were usually the lone wolf of the team, opting to live their lives in solace but this hunter, was the opposite. Longing for something to ignite the spark, that was slowly ebbing away within her – something to give her hope and a sense of something more, or someone to keep her going." // Meet Katu, an infatuated guardian with her mentor. Follow her as she experiences something she's never experienced and a new type of relationship between herself and a familiar Exo, Cayde-6. // **Work In Progress: Muse Sparked by D2** M Rated. Delayed Updates.





	1. Spark of Hope

Hunters were usually the lone wolf of the team, opting to live their lives in solace but this hunter, was the opposite. Longing for something to ignite the spark, that was slowly ebbing away within her – something to give her hope and a sense of something more, or someone to keep her going. It hadn't been until the year anniversary that she noticed things had changed. Small subtle things but big enough for her to take notice, especially for the Vanguard mentors to notice. It all started after the rescue mission, that's when Ketu began to notice the changes for herself. She more often found herself throwing quick but frequent glances over to the Vanguard Hunter and getting a raised eyebrow in return, clearly not seeing the underlying influence he held over her. 

Being a Hunter had it's perks for sure, it was part of her duties as Guardian to get intel and missions from her mentor, but lately after every mission and patrol she found herself skipping handing in bounties or engrams until she physically couldn't hold anymore, all because she had to check in with Cayde after every mission – was it for reassurance? Katu wasn't even sure herself. Perhaps it was their mutual connection, both being hunters – both experiencing the loneliness that came with the class, even if she did prefer the arc subclass than her fellow Gunslinger. 

“You need sleep, Katu..” Her ghost hovered in front of her face, only moving slightly out of the way when she waved her hand. A sigh escaped the Guardian's lips, yes she was tired – a tiredness that had become bone deep, but no matter how much sleep she got it would never change. “If only I could, Little Light...” She responds, violet hues observing the dusk settling across the Horizon of the newly located Tower whilst resting her head on her right palm. Coming back into her view, Crux spins in his casing as if about to chastise her for her lack of self-care and her nickname for him, except he pauses before replying with, “You have a visitor..” Before disappearing in her suit. 

“Evenin', I see you can't sleep either....” A voice called out behind her, a voice Katu wasn't expecting at all. This voice, robotic in nature belonged to her mentor himself – Cayde. Straightening up, as if suddenly meeting royalty, not that she can even recall much about her previous life before becoming a Guardian, let alone meeting one. “Oh, Cayde, hey...” She nervously replies with, “Wait, I thought Exo's didn't need sleep?” Cocking her head to one side as she tries to recall any information that had been given to her to state that Exo's do actually sleep. Nope, nada... nothing recalls in her mind. “We don't...” The fellow hunter states simply, moving to stand beside his comrade. “Ugh, I should be out there. But no, here I am..... still.” Her eyes follow his movements, watching as the Exo leans forwards, gripping tightly onto the concrete barrier. 

Without even thinking, Katu's hand finds itself placed upon one of his – surprisingly finding it warmer than she had even anticipated. “Because you're special, you're part of the Calvary.... sometimes.” Sarcastic, sometimes but what she said – did give away a lot more than she intended too. But maybe that was a good thing right, because he's already placed his other hand on top of hers, both cherishing the rare moment when a hunter needs comfort.


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light teasing never hurt anyone, or did it? It's nothing new between them, but maybe, just maybe something had changed between them.

It's a few days later when Katu returned from a mission with her Fireteam, Wolf and Alpha. It was an easy strike, a reward being a large bundle of loot for their good team work and skill. It wasn't like Hunters to work with others - being the loner but Wolf and Alpha were different, much like her relationship with the Hunter Vanguard himself.

And he's still there, as if he had been waiting for her, but everyone knew differently - it's his spot, where he spends his time outside of the Vanguard Hall (either bothering Holliday or selling his treasure maps) A thud against her arm pulled Katu out of her thoughts of her and Cayde-6, making her shove back against the other hunter, Alpha in irritation of ruining her infatuated dream. The two other guardians laugh, clearly seeing the love struck expression on the humans face but she merely shrugged it off. 

Making a beeline to the Exo himself, she briefly waved before calling out, "Hey you.." After that night a few days ago, something had changed - well, partially anyway as she had been slightly avoiding him whilst she got her emotions in check. "Oh hey," Cayde paused for one moment before he continued, "Wait? Do I know you?" His facial lights brightened like he were grinning at her and he puts a hand up to his mouth plates as if contemplating. A sigh escaped her lips as Katu pulled her Iron Banner helmet off, shaking her hair to loosen it from its sweat-ridden state. "Har har, as if you didn't know who it was, Cayde." A chuckle escaped the other Hunter's mouth, a head thrown back type of laughter. "How'd the hunting go?" He queried, watching her human habits fascinates him, it's been a long time since he were human and he can't help but observe her... cuteness. 

"Uh huh, pretty good actually. I got me an exotic.." The brunette Guardian replied, bringing out the glowing yellow orb, in a blink on eye Cayde had flashed forward grasping the engram without the female even realising. "Wha!? Cayde!" She drawled out, trying to reach over and snatch the item back from his hands, except for the fact he was holding her back. "This... this is nice! I'm thinking, _Crimson_? Yeah, same weight..." His robotic voice mutters whilst Katu huffed and crossed her arms, giving up. He turned, watching her body language, he forgets how easy it was to tease her and perhaps this once, maybe he did take it a bit too far?

 _Ahh hell no!_

"Kat, that face won't work with me. Here," throwing the engram back to her with elegance only a Hunter could have. With an instant grin and laugh before she threw herself at him in an unexpected embrace before she even realised what she had done. 

"Oops, sorry." She muttered, her face glowed with embarrassment but it's short lived, "I like hugs, especially from my favourite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh?! I'm so so so sorry for the delay in this as usual life got in the way. But don't fret, Forsaken has given me a lot of feels and muse - this chapter is probably awful as I'm rusty as anything but it's just the start and there's more to come. I love this couple so much - forgive me if Cayde sounds a little OC it's hard getting into him after so long.


	3. Guardian Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan Raid went wrong and there's only one person beside her when she wakes.

Darkness.

That’s all she can recall when Katu awakes, a groan escaping her lips as her eyes flutter against the strong light beaming down from above her. Her head throbs but that’s not what pulled her out of the induced coma - its a robotic voice, one that both soothes and ignites her heart causing an insistent beeping to multiply within the room. “Whoa whoa, calm down. You’re alright..” The robotic voice murmurs to her from her right hand side, warm leather hands forcing the Guardian’s shoulders down as she had somehow unknowingly tried pulling herself up from the lying position. 

“C-Cayde..” She replied with a croak, how long had she been out? What happened? She licked her lips with a dry tongue, “Hey! You remember me Rookie!” The Exo Hunter replied with a spark in his voice, with now a full gaze on him she briefly smiles - not even noticing that her heart rate had calmed down since she first awoke. “What happened?” She called out, hesitancy lingered in the air - the brunette Guardian had tried several attempts to figure out how she got here, in the hospital on the Tower but with each try, her head throbbed more painfully. 

“Well,” Cayde-6 started before pausing with his own hesitancy, he pulls the stall further up to the bedside before continuing. “I don’t know everything but from what Alpha and Wolf said the Raid didn’t go to plan. You went after Calus on Leviathan, remember?” Calus? Her forehead creases, furrowing as she tries to recall what the Raid involved, it’s barely five minutes later when she gasps outright, “CALUS!” The words were shouted from her mouth, startling Cayde before putting his hands up, “Whoa!” Pulling herself up into a sitting position she called over her trusty Ghost, “Crux?” 

Spinning in his shell, the said Ghost appeared before her, “Glad to have you back, Kat.” He responded to her in his Southern accent, “Replay the recording of the Raid.” She waved, not acknowledging his comment. Cayde leant over, watching the replay of the feed from the Raid, watching as Calus himself released the War Hounds that had cornered Katu in the corner, blocking her escape. A shiver shuddered along her spine, grasping for Cayde’s hand as she took everything in. Whilst her Ghost had recovered her, not all injuries could be healed. The Exo made a clicking sound, one that a human would have done with their tongue but his probably done with a metal hinge or something. It’s enough to draw her out of her dark thoughts, how long had it been since the Raid? 

“Everyone else is fine, you’re fine..” The brunette hunter nodded but it doesn’t stop the silent tears from escaping her eyes and a dry sob is the only answer, pain etched on her face. Her Ghost, having since stopped the play back and as if looking at the Vanguard Hunter for a response, shaking his head - he pulls her closer to him, soothing her with hushes and murmurings as well as gently rubbing up and down her arms and back in a reassuring motion. “I’ve got you, Kat..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yaaay! I'm still obsessed with D2 but Gambit is really annoying me to get Cayde's gun. Anyone who knows me, knows that I hate PVP and what do we need to do, PVP -.- I apologise if this is rough, I wanted to get something out whilst it was still fresh. I also wanted to get something to move their relationship along a bit so we can delve into the romance ;) Thank-you for all the Kudos, much love!


	4. Chapter 4

There was a new, foreign sensation that had been lingering in her lower abdomen as she fixed the last bit of her armour in place. Her favourite Exo just happened to be outside in the living room of her apartment, the place hasn't changed in the past four years of having it - it still remained that same way to when she was gifted it by the Vanguard but it's her own private haven and he was more than likely eyeing every little detail up. It was quite unusual for her, over the past week Katu had developed a flare for Gambit matches, whilst she still wasn't the best - she was doing very well, and she had just so happened to caught her trainer placing bets on her when he heard out about her newest obsession.

Katu was never one for GVG, Guardian's versus Guardian's, she hated the mere thought of shooting other guardians - whether it were a simulation or not, she really struggled with the idea and no matter how many times Shaxx had pushed her into trying it - there was always something to put her off. Gambit, however, was totally different - it was optional to target the invaders and optional for her to invade, so she just did her thing, gathering emotes and shooting the bad guys. Nine times of ten, she did well, banking emotes left, right and center but it was only the occasional off match that she would do awful and a certain someone would lose the bets.

But it was the way the adrenaline from each match made her day and made her fist pump her favourite Hunter everytime her fireteam left the simulation. But today was different, Cayde had been going on for days telling Katu she had to take him with on a mission otherwise he'd "go crazy" (his words, not hers) so she decided to surprise him in the best possible way - a little match of Gambit, with hers truly, of course she had already done the arrangements for two teams, hers being with her normal fireteam and then, the other team were from her clan that she had formed.

Having brushed down her armour, Katu left her little haven and acknowledged the feeling in her stomach. Having glanced around the room, she noticed that the Exo had taken space on her sofa - casually chilling with feet on the coffee table. But having heard her entrance into the open space living/dining area, he flashed up - lights glowing on his face. 

"You ready? Awesome..." He paused, blue optics trailing over her body, causing a slight blush to have formed on her human cheeks. "Wait? Why you dressed like that?" Curious to no end, she huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "I made a little wager, whoever team wins on a match of Gambit - gets a day with Ace of Spades." The look on his face made her chuckle and unable to disguise it either. "Ohhhh, you're so on." He retorted.

*~*~*~*

Perspiration gathered on her forehead as Kat removed her helmet, laughing coming from all angles beside her. They all had a great time, in all her years of being a Guardian not once had she felt like such a family in that moment. The teasing and bickering between them as they all battled it out in Gambit, turning around to face the others, "Did you see that though? All four invaders with my rocket launcher! Hell yeah!" She shouted aloud, high fiving Cayde as he lifted his hand in time to meet hers. Throwing his arm around her neck as the Exo retorted back, "Now did you see me kill that Taken Ogre though?" He mimicked Katu's words back with a smirk, the light optics glowing in his mouth plates. "Har har.." She mumbled in response, enjoying the warmth spreading from Cayde's form - the Solar Light was making her skin tingle with the same feelings she had experienced just earlier on in the evening. 

The two of them seemed to go into their own bubble, because Kat had failed to notice her friends trying to talk to her and was merely enjoying the warm and new sensations that had been developing for sometime between them. Before even realising she had got lost in her thoughts it was only when Cayde pulled her closer and forcing her to stop midstep that she realised her comrades had disappeared and all that left where her and Cayde in a secluded area of the Crucible Arena. "You comfy?" He murmured, his voice sounding rather low and smooth than she had ever heard it before. She nodded, suddenly overcome with shyness - something the female Hunter had experienced before. Glancing up with familiar yet unique violet eyes, Cayde leant forward his bright blue optics meeting her gaze before he pressed his mouth plates to hers. Whilst they couldn't kiss in the same way humans or Awoken could, they managed and it was the start of a whole new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got it! I got the Ace of Space - thankfully, the only way I got it was the fact they changed the quest to make it easier. Though, I am really preferring Crimson at the moment - even if I am struggling to get past 525 light level I am getting there. This chapter was, if you hadn't guessed inspired by myself since I literally have gotten obsessed with Gambit - it's probably cause I stream it wayyyy to much at the moment but hey! I don't mind ;D Also, if you weren't aware - if you are UK peeps, Rockstar Energy drinks are doing exclusive collectible cans which contain emblem codes. I am so sorry for the delay on this one - life has been hectic with work schedules conflicting etc. Also, insert squeeeek for their first kiss :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this next chapter is mature. Not heavily detailed but does involve a brief smut/sex scene between the Exo lovers. From here on, we will now slowly proceed with the Forsaken storyline but there will be an AU element to it - I'm super looking forward to it.

One kiss lead to another and before they both knew it, they had arrived back at his apartment – better his than hers, there would be rumours before they even knew it if they returned back to hers. Of course, there were rumours in the midst already having the Hunter Vanguard being at her abode earlier that evening but this, this would be far worst. Fingers interlocked, he guided her through the hallways before tapping a code into the door with leather covered gloves and the familiar swoosh of the electronic door opening before them.

Whilst his home wasn't much different than hers, it was spacious. A large, open lounge with kitchen slash diner in the far left and then three doors on the right hand size – open partially left open which showed just a sneak peek of the bathroom. Turning around, Cayde's optics met with hers and a sense of desire flooded Katu's system – how he made her feel like this was incredible. Just a mere look and she wanted him so much more than she could possibly imagine. A brief smile graced her lips as he pulled her closer with the interlaced fingers, her arms instantly locking around his neck as the door closed behind her. Katu leant her head against his, minding the horn adorned on his as they embraced, “We don't have do continue unless you want too.” He murmured, his sub harmonic voice wavering with emotion. Violet eyes turned upwards as she moved to reach his gaze before softly, light as feature, she pressed her lips to his mouth plates. “I want _you_ , Cayde.” 

With delicate fingers, she reached around to the hood of his cape and grasping it between her fingers to pull it down and off. Keeping her gaze locked on her Hunters, they slowly began to undress each other. Each a new experience for the both of them for she could not recall a more gentle lover, each caress making her fall for him that oh-so-more. Cayde pulled away, just briefly before shaking his head, “Not here..” He murmured, as if afraid to disturb the peace in the room, “I want _you_ in my bed.” 

Grasping Katu tightly, the Exo lifted her before kicking the door open to his safe haven and gentle deposited her onto his bed with a bounce. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as he moved down over her, his mouth plates caressing and nipping her soft, human skin. Down her neck, down her torso before it got all too much for him as it did her. Low moans had been escaping her mouth until he stopped, violet eyes fluttered open as he leant over, “Mine..” Cayde growled before entering her, a loud gasp escaped her and the once open eyes fluttered shut once again as he began thrusting into her, igniting the fire building in her. His warm, solar filled hands roamed her body as she grasped him closer as he finally brought her to ecstasy. 

He slowly removed himself from her, careful of his own brute weight before pulling her inside his side as the red headed hunter slept peacefully on his chest.


End file.
